Lo que todos hacen
by Akumatizada01
Summary: No podia pensar mal, sobre ella, por que era algo que todos hacian, incluso él. y por más que intentara controlarce, sus ormonas lo obligaban a querer regresar al valcon, para escuchar esos exitantes soniditos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que todos hacen…**_

Chat noir llego en plena noche al balcón de su adorable compañera de clases, Marinette.

Vino con la simple intención de saludarla y preguntarle si estaba bien, puesto que ese día, como Adrien, la había visto un tanto cansada o perezosa en la escuela.

Ya de noche se transformó para dar unas vueltas, hasta que llego a la casa de su adorable amiga y se asomó por la ventana un poco, ya era tarde, y una sonrisa dulce se formó en su rostro al ver un bulto en la cama que se movía inquieto, gracias a su visión nocturna la oscuridad de la habitación no era problema y podía ver que su compañera estaba totalmente cubierta por las mantas.

*debe estar teniendo una pesadilla* pensó inocentemente dispuesto a irse.

-haa…-un pequeño y suave ¿gemido?... salió de entre las mantas, y aunque con poco volumen, él, con sus sentidos felinos lo oyó perfectamente, torciendo bruscamente su cuello de nuevo hacia la oscura habitación, se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca y sus mejillas se colorearon en rojo, cuando un nuevo gemido salió de la chica.

-Haaa…a a-esta vez más audible, el gato no podía estar más rojo, *¿acaso Marinette está haciendo lo que pienso que está haciendo?* se preguntó mentalmente indeciso entre irse o quedarse.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada y abecés jadeos que la joven dejaba escapar, sin percatarse de que un gato chismoso la oía auto complacerse desde la ventana.

El chico estaba excitándose, y aunque no veía realmente lo que pasaba debajo de esa manta rosa, se lo imaginaba con lujo de detalle, quería correr y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado para volver por donde vino.

Pero a la vez no quería, pues vamos, era un adolecente hormonal y curioso, más hormonal que curioso, pero bueno, volvamos a lo que íbamos.

El caso es que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esos soniditos excitantes, y su mente ya estaba volando muy lejos en la imaginación explicita, es que ¡vamos! Era Marinette, de fea no tenía nada, era una de las chicas más bonita que había visto, después de su amada lady claro.

-Haaa…a…adr….a- se oían los jadeos, como si de un animal cansado se tratase, y el gato se mordió la mano para evitar gruñir y a la vez tocarse ahí abajo.

¡Carajos! Tenía ganas de entrar junto a su princesa, tenía ganas, muchas ganas de entrar y unirse a esos jadeos.

-hagr…-se oyó esta vez una especie de gruñido molesto, el gato dejo su debate mental un rato para ver que la joven asomaba su cabeza y se dejaba caer sobre la almohada de gato que adornaba su cama, se veía cansada, pero…insatisfecha.

Un resoplido frustrado salió de los labios femeninos antes de acomodarse finalmente para dormir.

Chat noir en cambio entendió que la función había concluido. Rojo y con la respiración y latidos al límite, además de una erección molesta y apretada entre sus piernas, miro temeroso hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya visto espiando en la habitación de una jovencita, trago pesado al imaginarse si su lady justamente pasara por ahí y lo viera, en ese momento preferiría estar muerto.

Se puso pálido, como miraría a Marinette a la cara al día siguiente en la escuela, estaría tan avergonzado que seguro se pondría rojo y a tartamudear igual a ella, eso sería un desastre.

De un ágil y silencioso salto salió disparado desde el balcón hacia su casa.

-qué vergüenza, que clase de caballero espía a una dama-se avergonzó de su sucia mente que lo hacía imaginar todo tipo de cosas sobre su compañera peli azul, ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar mal de ella, pues vamos, era algo que cualquiera hacía, o hizo alguna vez en su vida, nadie podía negar completamente que no se había masturbado, él lo hacía.

Todos lo hacían.

Ya era bastante tarde y el gato sacudió su cabeza para luego tan ágil como un ninja perderse en la oscuridad.

 _ *****al otro día en la escuela*****_

Adrien casi no pudo dormir, se levantó más temprano de lo normal, desayuno solo, como siempre, vio su agenda, la cual estaba repleta de actividades cansadoras.

Luego se subió al elegante automóvil que lo llevo a la escuela, la cual al llegar estaba totalmente vacía, solo el portero que escurría los pisos silbando alguna canción pegadiza lo recibió.

Sin importar que no hubiera nadie, las aulas ya estaban abiertas y el paso, sentándose en su lugar de siempre, aunque estaba un poco inquieto por lo de la noche.

De solo recordar un poquito su rostro se coloreaba de rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo como el traje de Ladybug.

Su lady…

-¡rayos…si ella se entera de que estuve espiando a Mari! ¡Pensara que soy un pervertido!- se exalto de la nada, comiéndose las uñas con remordimiento, remordimiento que no tardo en irse al pensar en cómo hubiera sido verla sin esa molesta manta de por medio.

-¡mierda!-grito a todo pulmón jalándose los rubios cabellos con desesperación.

-He…yo…pe-perdón….no quería molestarte- se oyó una fina vos, una que Adrien reconoció de inmediato, tensándose como una tabla con la cara roja como trasero de mandril. XD

Hay, en la puerta, quieta y con un leve sonrojo estaba ella, la causante de sus pesares, tal bonita como siempre.

-he…NO…no tienes que disculparte…no me molestas…yo solo…es-estaba…aquí…no se- se atraganto con sus palabras *mierda* pensó por su repentina torpeza.

-ok-fue la respuesta rápida de ella, la cual su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo que estuvo haciendo anoche, pensando en el rubio divino que tenía enfrente, recordar a flor de piel como sus dedos tocaron su piel ardiente usando su alta imaginación para creerse que era el modelo quien la tocaba y acariciaba, quien la recorría como un mapa, quien la tocaba en donde nadie más había tocado.

Pensando esas cosas su cara se coloreo al rojo vivo, y un resoplido molesto de sus labios escapo al recordar también que no quedo muy satisfecha la noche anterior.

El modelo estaba igual de rojo que ella, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ante las caras raras que hacia la joven en la puerta, alejada del mundo real.

-¡he lo siento!-se disculpó ella de pronto al percatarse de que se había puesto a volar en sus recuerdos.

-no hay problema…veo que estas un poco distraída-se atrevió el a decir, intentando alivianar el ambiente, cosa que no consiguió ya que ella simplemente rio nerviosa y como un rayo se sentó en su pupitre detrás de él, en silencio.

Pero ambos podían escuchar la respiración errática del otro, raro.

Cada uno quería morirse, o desaparecer, o hasta incluso que un akuma apareciera para poder transformarse y huir, uno por remordimiento y nervios por lo que vio, la otra por pura vergüenza y pena por lo que hizo.

Pero para su gran suerte y salvación, Max y Kim llegaron tonteando como siempre, saludaron a sus compañeros y hablaron sin parar, pronto llegaron Alix, Iván y Mylene y Juleka, rato después llegaron Alya y Nino, y el salón pronto estuvo lleno, y ruidoso como siempre.

Aunque Alya no tardo en ver a su amiga que se mordía los labios y estaba roja, insistió en saber que le pasaba, pero esta se negó rotundamente a decirle, aunque su instinto le decía que algo tenía que ver con el rubio de ojos verdes que estaba frente a ellas.

Y en el banco de enfrente, Nino, también notaba como su amigo parecía estar afiebrado, pero feliz, sonreía pero estaba rojo y algo asustadizo. Ni siquiera pregunto.

Y entre nervios y miradas que chocaban para despegarse como relámpagos pasó toda la hora escolar, a la salida, todos se fueron, uno más rápido que el otro.

 _ *****fuera de la escuela*****_

Adrien al subir al automóvil por fin pudo respirar aliviado, había podido convivir con Marinette sin hacer una reverenda estupidez, aunque estuvo pensando cosas raras toda la tarde y no pudo evitar actuar raro frente a Nino, el cual solo se reía de sus cosas.

Por otro lado, Marinette, fue corriendo a su casa, al llegar saludo a sus padres, y luego subió volando a su cuarto en donde lo primero que hizo fue morder un cojín con furia, sin sentido.

-Marinette que tienes-fue la inocente pregunta que le hizo Tikki a su portadora, la cual casi se ahoga de la sorpresa con el cojín en sus dientes aún.

Lo escupió y sonrió nerviosamente ante la criatura roja que la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.

-na-nada Tikki, solo necesitaba desahogarme…estoy muy estresada últimamente-soltó de golpe agradeciendo internamente que la kwami durmiera de noche y no se enterara de las barbaridades que ella estuvo practicando.

Tikki entrecerró los ojos un poco, para luego sonreír y restarle importancia, después de todo, ser Ladybug tenía sus lados negativos, como el estrés, cansancio y esas cosas.

-está bien, pero atacar al pobre almohadón no es manera de desahogarse-rio la criatura roja mientras su portadora un tanto colorada se sentaba frente a la computadora, encendiéndola.

-por qué no buscas algún juego en línea para distraerte, yo estaré en el balcón comiendo galletas y vigilando-se retiró al fin la criatura rojiza para ir a vigilar por si algún akuma aparcería, aunque más bien iba por las galletas.

-ok Tikki-la chica sonrió abriendo el buscador de google.

El tiempo pasó y la jovencita ya se aburrió con los tontos juego que encontraba disponibles, sus ojos azules miraron cansados la pantalla reflejante del ordenador, con sus dedos acariciando las teclas.

Frunció los labios, y con suma cautela una de sus manos se movió moviendo el ratón, abrió una pestaña nueva, y sin siquiera pensar sus dedos se movieron solos presionando las teclas.

A-D-R-I-E-N A-G-R-E-S-T-E X-X-X

Las letras fueron apareciendo una tras otra detrás del puntero que se movió rápidamente, y su dedo anular no tembló al presionar ENTER sobre la barra de imágenes.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su pantalla estuvo plagada de fotos bastante ardientes de dicho modelo, aunque sabía que la mayoría eran Photoshop, no podía evitar mirar con fascinación el realismo que esos fans lograban con las imágenes.

Su cara se puso roja de inmediato y sus manos quisieron viajar a zonas prohibidas, pero su honor, la detuvo, no se iba a estar masturbando a plena luz del día, sus padres, Tikki, ellos estaban despiertos.

Se dio una bofetada mental, aguantando su calentura, sus dedos se movieron rápido y cerraron el buscador, acabando con un poco de su tortura.

Se dejó caer en el diván abrasando la misma almohada que hace rato había atacado.

Suspiro y se relajó a esperar la oscuridad de la noche, sabiendo que tenía que ir a patrullar junto a chat noir.

-Chat noir- susurro su nombre *dios mío…chat noir pensara que soy una puta pervertida si se entera de lo que hago* pensó cubriendo su cara roja con la almohada.

 _ *****ya en la noche*****_

Adrien transformado llego bastante temprano a la torre Eiffel a esperar a su lady, aunque sus pecaminosos pensamientos lo agobiaban maldiciéndose a sí mismo, y en algún momento la idea de ir a ver que hacia cierta azabache lo tentaba, causando una oleada de calor en él.

Ladybug llego un rato después, la cual saludo con una radiante sonrisa a su compañero, olvidando por un momento sus problemas, cosa que el también hiso, y no tardó en hacer su típico saludo.

Se arrodillo como un plebeyo frente a su reina, tomo la delicada mano de su lady, y la acerco a sus labios, con la clara intención de besarla.

-jeje…veo que estas de buen humor chat-la risa nerviosa de la joven mientras sacaba su mano como un rayo, antes de que el barón la besara, el cual quedo en esa posición *si supieras en donde estuvo esa mano chat* pensó la chica golpeándose mentalmente para dar un paso atrás avergonzada.

-tú me pones de buen humor-respondió galante como siempre el gatito *rayos…yo quería besar esa mano, quien sabe en qué lugares estuvo* pensó como todo un pervertido, sabiendo que las manos de su lady seguramente por lo menos una vez, estuvieron en lugares privados.

Ambos rieron, sin saber que cada uno por su parte pensaba algo un poco indecoroso.

La patrulla comenzó y termino en unas horas, todo estaba tranquilo por la ciudad.

Finalmente los héroes se despidieron para ir cada uno por su lado.

Ladybug aterrizo en su balcón, acabando la transformación, dejando salir a Tikki, la cual agotada se fue directo a la cocina, en busca de comida, Marinette suspiro también agotada, y entro a su cuarto, para finalmente dejarse caer en la cama como un costal de papas, miro al techo, luego al costado, luego a la computadora, sin poder evitarlo sus manos viajaron hacia abajo, cerró los ojos recordando las excitantes imágenes que había visto en la pc, su respiración se agito rápidamente.

-uff-suspiro al sentir sus dedos sobre la ropa, estaba húmeda bajo esta, su mano libre se movió por su torso, tenía la piel húmeda bajo esta, por el resiente ejercicio de correr por los tejados, dando brincos y saltos físicamente imposibles.

Cerro los ojos cuando acariciarse por sobre la ropa no dio un buen efecto, sus manos se deslizaron al borde de sus prendas, buscando tocar su piel ardiente.

Sabía que Tikki no volvería, siempre se dormía en la cocina y regresaba recién hasta la madrugada antes de que sus padres regresaran.

Ni apurada ni lenta, sus dedos se colaron bajo las telas, arrancando suspiros, mientras su imaginación creaba imágenes tan realistas como la realidad.

-A-Adrien…-pidió, mientras sus dedos tocaban levemente en donde más sensibilidad tenía, la otra mano se encargó de subir hacia sus pechos, colándose bajo el sostén, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba y sus pezones pequeños se erguían por el tacto…

 _ *****en otro lado*****_

Chat noir fue a hacia su hogar al despedirse de su lady, dispuesto a dormir y descansar hasta el otro día, pero por pura casualidad miro su anillo, no le faltaba ningún punto a la huella verde, no uso el cataclismo, por lo tanto no gasto energía.

Miro hacia ambos lados, para luego darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su inmensa casa, miranda al norte, en donde una suave brisa soplaba meciendo sus cabellos.

Su mente en un segundo trazo un mapa 3D para llagar a la casa de cierta azabache.

Una sonrisita traviesa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron.

 _ **¿Fin?...no lo sé, creo que escribiré la continuación…si tengo inspiración y apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y demás… :3**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis pequeños akumas. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

La noche se vio pronto invadidas por suspiros, agitados y rogantes suspiros, en aquella femenina y bonita habitación, donde las telas finas e hilos coloridos eran presentes en tal espectáculo.

La responsable de dicho acto, se encontraba en su cama, entre las esponjosas mantas que cubrían su lecho, respirando erráticamente, sus ojos azul zafiro cerrándose por acto reflejo y con un brillo precioso en ellos, buscando con sus manos agiles sus puntos más sensibles, sintiéndose entre el ardiente infierno y el glorioso cielo.

Desde que empezó con esa extraña danza consigo misma, las ropas y prendas que la cubrían se fueron desprendiendo de su esbelto cuerpo de niña, dejando ver su piel blanca y virgen a la luz de la inmensa y majestuosa luna que con sus finos rayos se colaba por la ventana.

Su boca se sentía reseca pero a la vez tan mojada que no podía tragar tanta saliva, estaba temblando, a poca distancia de su destino deseado, tan solo….un poco más…

Pero de pronto…un aturdidor sonido "biiiibiiiibiiiiibiii"

Corto su éxtasis, arrastrándola a la cruel realidad, haciéndola incorporarse de golpe, aturdida, sudada y desnuda.

"Biiiibiiiibiiiiibiii" se volvió a oír, era su celular, que sonaba sin descanso desde el escritorio

Ella se le quedo viendo por un largo rato, sin entender que pasaba, como cuando recién te despiertas de un largo sueño y no sabes ni cómo mover tu cuerpo.

"Biiiibiiiibiiiiibiii" fue la tercer tanda de sonido el que la hiso reaccionar, dando un brinco de pronto y precipitándose hacia abajo antes de que la llamada se diera como perdida.

En cuanto se puso de pie se quejó, sus piernas temblaron sin razón, haciendo difícil su tarea de caminar.

Y con la mayor dificultad del mundo, y quejándose y maldiciendo asta al papa, llego al escritorio, para tomar con algo de enojo su móvil, si llamaban a esa hora de seguro debía ser algo importante, si era por alguna estupidez ya verían ellos.

Suspiro al ver que era Alya quien llamaba, cerró los ojos y contesto.

-hola Alya que pasa-lo dijo todo intentando no dejar oír su disgusto, por la interrupción.

Estuvo tan cerca.

-¡oye amiga no me vas a creer!- la voz emocionada de la morena solo le confirmo que eso duraría para rato, mientras su mejor amiga le contaba las maravillas que tenía que contarle, ella se relajó y fue a sentarse en su cama escuchando atentamente, su cuerpo desnudo se sentía cómodo, las cosas que Alya le contaba le quitaron lo amargada, comenzando a reír en momentos, se sentó dando la espalda a la ventana que se inclinaba sobre su cuarto.

Distraída

 _ *****En otro lugar*****_

Chat noir se había desviado de su destino por un rato, ya que en su camino hacia la casa de la joven azabache se encontró con una señora a la cual su auto se le desinflo un neumático, y la señora mayor estaba teniendo muchos problemas con el inflador de emergencia que tenía, era muy pesado para ella.

Así que como buen héroe y persona el bajo de los tejados para inflar la rueda, y aunque no le fue fácil lo logro, quedando totalmente orgulloso.

-muchas gracias, eres un buen chico, y también te agradezco por salvar parís, tú y tu novia hacen un buen trabajo con esos aterradores monstruos-agradeció al mujer pellizcándole un cachete al gato, cosa por la cual él se quejó y se rio, ¿Por qué todas las abuelas les pellizcaban los cachetes a los niños? Se preguntaba, aunque el ya de niño no tenía casi nada.

-es un placer ayudar-respondió - pero….ella no es…mi novia-se entristeció de pronto, corrigiendo las palabras de la señora que solo le sonreía.

-o rayos, yo pensaba que sí, es que se ven muy lindos juntos- le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro para luego ir hacia su auto, e irse despidiéndose con las manos desde la ventanilla.

Chat noir vio como la anciana señora se perdía por las calles en su automóvil.

El gato suspiro, para luego mirar hacia arriba, después hacia abajo, y por ultimo hacia los techos altos, sonrió con tristeza pensando en sus propias palabras.

-Pues no es mi novia-dijo finalmente aceptando su realidad, para con su bastón impulsarse nuevamente hacia su destino original.

Por qué pensándolo bien, no estaba del todo mal espiar mujeres, porque Ladybug no era su novia, nadie lo era, era libre.

Con ese caótico pensamiento fue hacia la casa de su compañera, llegando hacia ese lugar, teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez ella estaba "mimándose" nuevamente.

Sigiloso como el gato que era se coló en el balcón, procurando no ser detectado ni visto, agudizando la vista hacia la ventana, se puso rojo y un tanto feliz al ver que su compañera estaba sentada al borde de la cama pero totalmente desnuda.

Su cuerpo hermoso se veía deliciosos en esas condiciones, noto que ella hablaba por teléfono, distraída y alegre.

Mostrando en plenitud su belleza joven y su piel blanca, sin percatarse de que un gato curioso y pervertido la espiaba desde la ventana.

*preciosa* pensó y suspiro al ver que ella no hacía nada más que hablar por teléfono.

¿Quién habla por teléfono desnuda? Se preguntaba el sin saber la razón de su desnudes, eso lo estaba aburriendo. Tal vez se preparaba para tomar un baño y la llamaron de improvisto.

Suspiro de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo se puso a pensar en su lady de nuevo.

La adoraba, le encantaba, la deseaba y la amaba, daría lo que fuera por tenerla para él solo, pero por más que lo quisiera, nada pasaba, ella claramente lo evadía, lo ignoraba y hasta parecería que ni captaba su coqueteo, cosa que él creía no eran posible, pues era bastante claros con sus demostraciones, ¿o no?, que las flores, los besos en las manos, los piropos, o los intentos de beso en la boca no eran indicadores de su amor.

Se recostó contra la pared cerca de la ventana, viendo hacia el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidándose por un momento que había una apetecible jovencita desnuda a su alcance, se quedó así un rato, oyendo como Marinette seguía cuchicheando cosas que no llegaba a distinguir del todo, cierto tiempo después, ella dejo de hablar.

Sonrió con las mejillas rojas, tal vez ella ahora aria lo de la noche anterior, sonrió de oreja a oreja, tal vez él podría unírsele esta vez, se atrevió a imaginarse a si mismo con ella.

Sudados, agitados, sin ropa, enredados al igual que las sabanas, tocarla, que ella lo toque…

Su "orgullo" masculino no tardo en despertar por esas cosas locas que se movían en su mente.

Pero se desilusiono un poquito al ver que ella ya tenía ropa, frunció los labios, Él sabía que eso estaba mal, espiar desnuda y haciendo cosas a su compañera y amiga, estaba mal, más aun si el quería a otra, suspiro por lo último.

Finalmente sonrió resignado, dispuesto a largarse, pero su torpeza lo hizo empujar la ventana causando un estrepitoso sonido.

 _ *****minutos antes*****_

Marinette se sentó a escucha lo que Alya le decía otra vez del celular.

La morena le avía contado todo pero todo lo nuevo del ladyblog, desde lo más básico hasta unas locas ideas y teorías sobre los poderes que tenían Ladybug y chat noir, alguien avía dicho que tal vez chat noir fue mordido por un gato radiactivo.

Esas cosas la hicieron reír bastante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el frio le empezó a molestar, por lo que, mientras hablaba, se vistió, poniéndose su piyama, dispuesta a irse a dormir al terminar la charla.

Una vez que la morena se despidió con un buenas noches, se dispuso a acomodarse para dormir, todo estaba perfecto para eso, el poco frio que había era perfecto, y el sueño comenzó a invadirla, se acomodó en su cómoda y mullida cama, se cubrió con las mantas, y cuando estuvo a punto de apagar las luces y acabar con aquel día, un…BANG….seguido de un…BUNG…

La hicieron dan un brinco asustado en la cama, su temor le decía que llame a sus papas, pero su coraje le decía que seguramente era un gato callejero que intentaba entrar.

Tanto valiente como asustada se asomó por la ventana, y se encontró con un gato, como ella pensó.

Pero no era un gato común y corriente, era uno alto, con el cuerpo negro pero la cabeza rubia, era una cara muy familiar a decir verdad.

 _ **¿Reviews? :V**_

 _ **Si quieren continuación quiero muchos reviews, y por favor dejen escrito que desean que pase después. :3**_

 _ **XD…**_

 _ **Estoy escribiendo de a pedazos, así que por favor perdonen alguna discordancia entre las escenas o tiempos, también me disculpo por los errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Chao…chao mis pequeños akumas**_


End file.
